


Dressing Room

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Body Image, Body Worship, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Red has low self-esteem, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans, Blue, and Red go clothes shopping, but it seems to be causing some issues for Red. Sans notices him spiraling downwards, and he and Blue know that they are willing to do anything to shut down their boyfriend's negative thoughts.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> A birthday gift for SilverRyu back in 2018!

Red sighed as he shuffled after his boyfriends, Sans and Blue. Blue had talked them all into going out shopping, insisting that they all could do with some new clothes. While on one hand it seemed like a stereotypical boyfriend thing to despise shopping, especially at a mall, Red had other reasons.

Sans never seemed to mind the activity, often being the type to just buy whatever and be satisfied with it until there were holes and stains, and Blue was his usual bright, happy self. The two chatted happily a few paces ahead of Red, Sans giving his opinion of where he wanted to go and what he planned on finding, while Blue insisted that he got something more than a package of white undershirts.

Red glanced around, feeling out of place in the mall. He had started out this trip all right, but after two stores, unable to find anything appealing or comfortable, and too close a look at himself in the trifold mirrors and florescent lights in the dressings rooms, his self-loathing was beginning to surface, sapping his energy and patience.

“We almost done, guys?” Red finally spoke up. “I’m getting bone tired over here.”

“You still need to find something! Sans at least has two shirts and a new pair of slacks, you have absolutely nothing that isn’t stained with mustard,” Blue said, his eye sympathetic for a moment before narrowing slightly. “And you know how I feel about punning in public!”

Red rolled his eyes a little, but chuckled, if for no other reason than to try to appear like he wasn’t bothered.

Sans, however, knew better.

“Let’s go in here,” he said suddenly, reaching back to grab Red’s hand and pushing Blue ahead of him into a nearby store.

“You’re kidding, right?” Red said, glancing around the store.

It seemed to have mostly feminine clothing, and while Blue dabbled with everything and Sans indulged in a dress now and then, it wasn’t within Red’s tastes or comfort at all. To top it off, it seemed a lot of the clothes were really expensive.

“I think this place is a bit out of our price range,” Red murmured.

Sans didn’t seem to be listening, still holding onto Red, eye-lights scanning the store quickly until he saw a rack with more masculine-styled clothing.

“Blue, grab a thing or two for you and me to try on,” Sans said.

“Sure!” Blue chirped and he skipped off.

“Sans, what’s gotten into you?” Red asked, finally wrenching his hand from his boyfriend’s grip.

“Concern,” Sans murmured, not really taking a good look at what he was pulling off the hangers, shoving a few items into Red’s arms before snatching his wrist again and making for the dressing rooms.

Usually places like this were strict with their dressing rooms, but Sans luckily spotted one that was already unlocked, and he pulled Red inside.

“Wait for me!” Blue said, skipping over with a few things in his arms.

Sans lightly shoved Red onto the plush bench inside, waiting for Blue to pass him before pulling the door shut and locking it.

Red looked between the two, Blue looked between Red and Sans, Sans leaned against the door and crossed his arms, giving Red a small smirk.

“What’s up, Sans?” Blue asked, getting the feeling that Sans had a purpose to all of this.

“I think Red needs a boost,” Sans said, pushing off the door, dropping the clothes on the floor and moving towards the other skeleton. “He’s been an awfully good sport during this shopping trip, but unfortunately, he’s been a little rough on himself.”

“W-w-what do you mean?” Red stammered, pushing back against the wall behind him.

Sans put one knee on the bench between Red’s leg, curving a hand behind his skull as he leaned over him.

“I think you’re hot,” Sans murmured, brushing his mouth just over Red’s. “I adore you, every bit.”

Sans hummed as he kissed Red gently. Blue watched them with a smile, getting the idea, and after a moment he moved in too, kneeling on the bench next to Red.

Sans tilted his head and deepened the kiss, make Red groan softly. Blue reached up to rub Red’s shoulder with one hand while resting the other high up on his thigh. Sans’ tongue formed, and he brushed it gently across Red’s teeth, asking wordlessly for permission to continue. Red whimpered as Blue’s hands began rubbing the inside of his leg, opening up to Sans, and slowly beginning to tremble beneath both of their attentions.

“I love watching you like this, Red,” Blue said softly. “You’re so beautiful, I’m so proud that you trust us.”

Red whined under the kiss, pushing Sans back, gasping for breath when their kiss broke.

“I’m so needy and pathetic,” he grumbled, catching his own eye in the mirror for a moment before squeezing his eyes shut. “I must look like such a loser.”

Sans and Blue shared a look, then they both shook their heads.

“You always look good to me,” Blue whispered into his ear canal, gloved fingertips rubbing a circle into his sternum. “So strong, but you are so gentle with us. Very admirable.”

Blue shifted more into the bench, leaning against the adjacent wall and Sans helped him shift Red so he was lying back in Blue’s arms. Sans smiled down at Red.

“Help me get his shirt off,” Sans murmured, fingertips already caressing the bit of hipbone that jutted from his shorts.

Blue happily helped remove Red’s jacket, placing it carefully on the floor while Sans pulled Red’s t-shirt up and over his head.

When the white fabric passed over his eyes, Red couldn’t help but train his eye-lights back on the mirror, taking in the scars that crisscrossed his ribcage, his weak soul fluttering with the loving attention underneath his bones, even the blush on his cheekbones.

“Mmm, I think that mirror needs to be dealt with,” Sans said, producing a small bone in his hand.

“Now, Sans, breaking a mirror is seven years of bad luck,” Blue chastised. “I think I have a better solution.

Before Red could ask, soft, familiar blue material passed over his eyes and tightened around his skull. He jerked instinctively with a small cry.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Blue murmured. “We got you, be a good boy for us; I promise you’re safe.”

Red’s trembling returned, but he sank back into Blue, who gently rubbed his shoulders and arms. Sans smiled and bent over to kiss his forehead.

“Such a good boy,” Sans praised. His hands began tracing the scars and cracks on Red’s ribs. “I could spend all day touching you, touching your bones, finding where you are the most sensitive is such a thrill.”

To emphasize his point, Sans leaned down and trailed his tongue across a deep scar along the edge of Red’s sternum, making his gasp and arch into the contact. Blue reached over and gently pushed him back down.

“Such a fine example of strength and endurance,” Blue agreed, one hand caressing Red’s skull as the other trailed back up to play along his neck. “Most definitely worthy of love and attention.”

They continued to touch and caress Red, worshipping each exposed bone, murmuring soft praises, and turning him shaking and pliant under their hands.

“I want to fuck you so badly, Red,” Sans confessed after kissing Red deeply. “Your moans are driving me crazy.”

“Would you let us make love to you, Red?” Blue asked softly. “Please?”

Red could barely nod.

Sans grinned and instantly pulled down Red’s pants, making him cry out. Blue giggled and put a hand over his mouth.

“We should try to be a bit more quiet; I’m surprised no one’s come to check on us or anything,” Blue said.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Sans asked, backing away to shed his jacket and shorts.

“How about Red sits in your lap?” Blue suggested. “Think you can handle him while I ride him?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sans said with a grin, sitting on the other end of the bench and reaching for Red’s hands, pulling the other skeleton on top of him.

Red let out a small yelp, but didn’t have the wherewithal to right himself and Sans manhandled him into the position he wanted.

“Good to see your lovely ass,” Sans murmured, running a hand over the curve of magic before giving it a quick, sharp slap. “Can hardly wait to be buried deep inside your beautiful magic.”

“S-S-Sans, please,” Red pleaded, trying to rub himself against the other.

“You sure you’re ready? I didn’t prep you or anything.”

“Oooh, you prepped me, all right,” Red chuckled.

“Looks like he’s right,” Blue said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He reached over and gripped Red’s cock, giving it a few firm pumps. “Good to see you’re quite ready.”

“I may need help keeping him quiet, though,” Sans said, palming his own dick and guiding it to Red’s entrance.

Blue smiled, pushing down his shorts, stepping out of them and moving in on the bench close to Red’s front. He pulled off the makeshift blindfold and was pleased to see that Red’s eye-lights were not only hazy with desire, but vaguely shaped like hearst.

“Fuck, you’re adorable,” Blue breathed before crushing his mouth to Red at the same time Sans pulled him into his lap.

Caught between the surprise of Blue’s swear, the deep kiss, and being impaled, Red felt helplessly under the control of his two lovers. Sans gave a few shallow thrusts, allowing Red some time to get used to his girth.

“Easy does it,” Sans murmured. “So good, Red, damn, you’re amazing.”

Red began to try to bounce a little on Sans, urging him to go faster, but Sans’ grip was sure and he kept the thrusting steady. Blue guided Red’s arms up over his shoulders and Red clung to Blue as if his life depended on it. Blue kept one hand firmly stroking Red while the other stroked him own forming cock. Spurred on by Sans’ continued murmurs of praise and Red’s whimpering, Blue was quickly ready to join in.

“Hope you’re ready for me, now,” Blue said, breaking the kiss and adjusting himself carefully so Red didn’t have to let go.

Sans reaching around with one hand to help guide Red, who was speechless with arousal until Blue sank himself onto his waiting dick.

Red’s head dropped back against Sans’ shoulder. This was too good, too perfect.

“Fuuuuck,” Red groaned quietly. “Fuck, fuck, I, I don’t deserve-!”

Sans silenced him with a rough thrust, drawing a gasp from Blue as it forced Red into him quickly.

“Sorry, Blue,” Sans murmured. “Had to stop this one from telling a lie.”

“S-sure,” Blue panted, wriggling on top of Red to adjust himself a little better.

Sans gripped Red firmly around his neck.

“Do I have your attention? Good. You deserve this. You deserve us. We deserve to love and be loved,” Sans murmured. “You and Blue told me that for _months_ , I believe it, now, and it’s your turn to do the same.”

Red opened his mouth to protest, but Sans began to fuck him roughly, and with Blue encasing his cock with his own soft, warm magic, any protest Red could muster was lost in a lustful moan.

“We will tell you as often as you need,” Blue murmured, his hands on Red’s shoulders to steady himself as he rode him. “Every day, every hour, every minute; we love you, you’re amazing, we couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

Sans growled, gripping Red tightly around his middle and leaning down to bite his neck. Blue kissed him quickly to swallow the cry.

“I’ll do whatever I have to,” Sans murmured after licking the bite. “Mark you, fuck you into the wall, kiss you until you’re breathless, anything until you believe us.”

Red couldn’t answer, could barely breath, his body heated, his face flushed, and his soul pulsing the way it always did when he was joined with them.

It was overwhelming.

It was beautiful.

It was just what he needed.

Sans whipped himself and Blue into an almost frenzied pace. It wasn’t long after that they reached their peaks – first Red, then Sans, then Sans reached over to stroke Blue’s cock to aid him.

The three skeletons sat slumped on the bench, breathing hard, exchanging small kisses.

“Thanks, guys,” Red murmured.

Sans leaned down to kiss his skull. “A pleasure.”

Blue leaned up to kiss him under his jaw. “An honor.”

Red reached behind to wrap an arm around Sans’ waist while he curled the other around Blue’s shoulders. “And just my luck.”

Suddenly, the lights went out.

“Blue?”

“Yeah?”

“What time does the mall close again?”

“… aw crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
